Wishing for More
by Newget
Summary: Toxicity raged wherever he went, it was his natural affinity. The line crossed one more time in an outburst of rage. After ignoring Meredy's warnings, he knows the break will be nearly impossible to mend. The only way is to lay down his walls and let her in. (For Merik weekend/Cover image by zaltylaw on tumblr)


**While writing this I may have confused ambrosia with aphrodisiac... Same thing right? So I may have combined the definitions a tad bit.**

**Prompt: Ambrosia**

**(P.S. Side story to Evermore. Go check it out o;)**

* * *

The scenery along the walk was underwhelming. With what straggled branches and leaves that lain stomped into the forest floor, irritating him on top of the steady flow of souls that bordered the walls of his brain.

Especially of the two twats he had been toting along for the past two hours. Erik grumbled, tugging on the reigns of their steed. "This isn't a walk in the park, Pinky. That blueberry is gonna throw a tantrum-"

He was interrupted, unknowing that it would happen. Meredy's voice held in it's signature teasing lilt. "And I thought you didn't care what he thought."

"Only when it involves you."

He didn't have to look to know she blushed. Her cheeks rosy, like the long curls that cascaded down from the tie in her hair. She looked straight ahead, shamelessly. Meredy knew they had been dancing circles around one another, their stumbles unaccounted for and each dip a moment for them to latch onto the next for dear life.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Crime Sorciere. Those from the tower worried for his sanity of the situation and the ever-loving and merciless guild master planning his death date. And Rogue wary to the bond he shared with the maguility mage.

He grimaced as he realized how many times he growled at the poor dragon slayer. His brother in arms never around Meredy unless she bade him herself. Though his actions could be controlled, there was no way to tame an animal.

"Jellal is only… protective is all." Those red orbs shadowed by her own past.

Erik understood. He always had. But to him, it was unfair. Just as the lonely guild master, he too had been searching for atonement. The beacon he had been looking for riding right beside him, clutching the leather strap evermore. His hand quaking from the opportunity to seize her hand within his own.

Biting down on his tongue to silence the words he thought of every day. The words of love (or what he believed to be), lines upon lines of appraisal, and hushed reverence of teasing whispers. The link to those around him granting the poetic romance Meredy deserved.

The perfect relationship that dawled around her mind everyday. Erik stood straight looking forward, too late to console her anymore.

The gates of the city ahead of them, awash in the drawing sun of day. Rays of the rusted afternoon tolling them forward, bells signaling their arrival. Their precious cargo grumbling within their magical restraints. The wagon creaking at they stopped at the heavy iron gates.

"Passage into Boro?" A gruff man asked, his eyes trained on Meredy.

He felt his lip curl, his saliva beginning to bubble. "What does it look like?"

"Okay, smartass." Those beady eyes turning their attention to him and to the couple behind them. Erik's smirk snatched from his lips at the gatekeeper's next line. "It looks like you have some business to do here. I'm going to need the 50 jewel toll."

"Tch… Who do you think I am?" He snapped, taking a step forward. His own perspiration forming at the tips of his fingers, foaming indigo. They were shaded, he could get away with it.

The guard squirmed but a hand squeezed his shoulder, yanking him back. Their horse a makeshift wall between him and the guard. "I'm afraid me and my companion don't have much on us."

Her large eyes batted, sending him a smile. Her thumb gesturing to their load, "We have this bounty here. Could we possibly turn them in and come back with the toll?"

Erik glances at her, hoping his apologies can be sensed. The small fit of rage he felt previously released as he glared at the guard; interest in pleasing Jellal his motivation as he let out a small sigh of defeat. "We can leave our stuff here, if that helps…" And under his breath, "...wanker."

If the guard heard it, he didn't say anything; reluctantly pulling down the iron lever. "The horse stays."

Erik handed the reigns over, the leather snatched from his hand. Another glare; this time from the guard. "Our jailers are quick. I expect the toll by noon."

He gave a frigid nod, stepping right through the gates. Every pair of authoritative eyes scrutinizing down upon him from their high walls. It was irritating that such pricks could maintain their jobs.

Though he should not have been worried about them, the real threat right behind him. Meredy's lilt piercing through the muddled souls, "Erik!"

Pivoting, Meredy was straining to pull the assassins from their entrapment. The male wide awake with a shit-eating grin as he stood. His stature straight as he loomed over the girl, a pink band already around his waist.

"Don't fight here," she crooned, both her hands held high. Her eyes flicking between the goon and himself. "Put one finger on me and you're going to be in a world full of pain."

It didn't take long to incapacitate the guy once more. The twine rope firmly knotted behind his back. Erik's boot hiked right into his spine, sending him out of the carriage. He hit the ground with a thud, chuckling as mud and forestry dirtied him.

"Take care of the girl, will ya? I'll keep an eye on this fucker."

Her laugh was light-hearted, her magic swirling around both of the bounties. "You only have one now, Erik. Make sure you don't lose it in the process."

She pushed the assassin in front of her, the woman's face hanging down with shame. Same for her partner -no mercy. Erik was far from being a contrite spirit. These two criminals being far from what he would show pity on, also taking into consideration what the duo had done to their guild. To Meredy.

He was familiar with the laceration set deep in her shoulder. The bandages set around her upper body a tell tale sign that it would take a tremendous effort to heal. But it was different… Her shoulders sagging as she totted through the city in front of him.

The stares fleeting down on them. He gripped the man's bonds, pushing him forward. These people knew exactly who the four of them were. Vigilantes and any other words synonymous to it. A life he seemed unable to escape from…

A life in which he was born into, no. All of them had been. It was desirable to have a path around the consequences of his previous choices, but did he really deserve it? None of the passerby thought so.

Their thoughts riddled with disgust and hatred. One thinking about the hypocrisy of such a sore sight; a walk of "justice" as they had phrased it. These belittling thoughts meant nothing to him, nothing compared to the entirety of his life. Sending smug grins to those with the gall to stare, he tread forward.

Meredy's walk was slower with every step, her soul coiling into weariness. He didn't know what was wrong and neither did he want to pry. A sudden step forward and he stood by her side, shoving both of their prisoners forward. They hollered of their "horrible" treatment but it came included with the prize of being captured.

"Hey…" He didn't know what to say. She walked silent, lips still flapping. Erik fretted, "Meredy. If you're upset, tell me what's wrong."

The cheer in her step was gone but that energy pushed through her voice. A fine tune of irritation, "If you really don't know, then you're in for a treat later."

He brushed up against her shoulder, hoping to nudge it out of her. But he knew better than to mess with a woman. Meredy didn't retaliate but gave him the cold shoulder; taking large steps to properly accompany her prisoner buddy. Red eyes narrowed on every step the item mage took.

It seemed as if she was pissed with everything he did, even if he took a simple breath. Erik had done nothing to her, hadn't lifted a single finger. Ever. Just what had he done wrong this time?

Now he had no idea how many turns they took but their trip to the jailhouse was mostly uneventful. The sad stone walls dreary and sodden with cracks. The front desk a droopy mishap of paperwork and the mixed assortment of those on duty. Not one lifting their head as they walked through the threshold.

"We got some bad guys here for ya." Erik quipped, unafraid to lighten the atmosphere. Hoping it would calm Meredy's nerves. Putting behind their own personal issues for the time being, "And we need some jewels in return."

All four of them acknowledged with looks of unamusement. The woman at the desk holding her ashen hand out, fingers old and wrinkly, as if they were to fall from her hand at any moment. Erik cringing at the long drawl she made, "Papers?"

He opened his mouth, only for Meredy to hand her a manilla envelope. She spoke quickly, "Everything you need is inside, ma'am." The secretary smiling from the honorific. "Our guild papers, the request information and contacts, with verification of the palace's seal."

"Guild marks?" Her eyes squinting through her lenses.

Begrudgingly he rolled up his sleeve, showing the tattoo that rested on his forearm. It was a dark purple, almost black. The dark swirls accompanying the small skull that resided between, complimenting it almost. He showed her with hesitance, trying not to fume over Meredy.

Her cheeks already brushed with pink, reddening by the second. Her fingers trailing over the low scoop of her top, pulling her sleeve to the side. Only to fuss with the bandages that covered it, a guard whistling low.

Erik growled, the secretary holding her hand up. "Enough, miss. I trust that you're from… _Crime Sorciere_."

The words occurring in the form of a curse on her tongue. Meredy flinching as she gave herself modesty once more. Her hands wrought together after she donned her cloak.

Erik leaned over the secretary's desk, her eyes wide. "Now, what d'ya say we make this a little faster? Your ridiculous toll hasn't been paid yet."

As a frail twig, she grew from her rooted position; melting under his virulent stare. Both guards tagged to her sides as she led them down the stingy hall. Every other brick chipped or fractured from those within the holdings cells. He knew what it was like to plot and try his ridiculous ploys of escape. But if you acted like an animal, you were caged as such.

He wished for Meredy's hand; the distance growing further with every attempt for it. The focus on the other hazed souls out of bound as he longed to hear her thoughts. All that rang true was Meredy's swell of discomfort and irritation. Far from the anger he believed her to be seething.

He gripped the assassin's forearm, shoving him into the first open cell. His partner placed right across. The iron gates were locked promptly, the keys singing their familiar frantic tune as they glided right back down the hall.

"Once we complete our own paperwork, those vigilantes will be moved to Era. For high security purposes, of course. I imagine you know where." The old woman babbled on as they were seated in a different room.

Meredy scooted away deliberately and he could only scowl. "We deserved it."

Beside him, she sighed. Meredy's hands gripping the pen within her hand, "All we deserve if this bounty and to go home."

Swiftly she signed the documents placed before her, his scowl deepening. Her hand stiff as she passed the quill over to him. Uncaring of a signature, Erik scrawled loop on the signature line and stabbing the feather back into the well.

"The City of Boro rewards the guild," she coughed into the palm of her hand, "Crime Sorciere with two million jewels. One million per bounty brought in."

"And where is it," he bit.

Both of the women rolled their eyes. Meredy threatening, "Erik…"

He was only returning their own hostilities but kept his cool. He put his feet upon the desk as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't act like we didn't do anything when these fuckers were murdering VIP's in the Crocus."

"I'm afraid you're speaking out of turn here, Cobra. You do the dirty work and we pay you independent guilds, that's all there is to it." Her grin was fallaced, her teeth yellowed with age. The small clipboard disappearing in a puff of smoke as she folded her arms. A gaze that dared him to speak again.

The wooden arm splintering as he gripped it -Meredy's hand finally covering his own. "You're as clear as crystal, Joanie. Erik can be a little tough sometimes. Like a toddler, I'm sure you understand."

"Indeed. I suggest that next time he be left home with a nanny." Her knuckles wrapping on the table. Two large sized bags appearing right in front of his boots, sagging with the lightest clinking of metals.

Erik moved her hand, opting for both the bags of jewels. "Horrible cooperation but I'm sure we will be back again. Let's go, Em."

She held out to shake Joan's hand (yes, that is her name). The secretary reached with the one in which she coughed in, clearing his throat. Meredy eyed him and pulled back offering a polite smile in return.

"Nice to business with you," she chirped.

The two leaving the mousy jailhouse within record time. Meredy plucking one bag from his hands, "Let's hurry. That 'wanker' won't be waiting any longer."

"Let's just assume he forgot about us." He reached for the brown sack but she reared back; still in search of the town's main entrance.

"Stop it, Erik. You're going to ruin our reward before we make it back." Meredy cradling the bag as a small babe.

He snarled, chasing after despite the ongoing alarms of those civilians around. The two gaining more attention than when they paraded around as four. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm not going to bail you out for being such an asshole!" Even if he knew beforehand there was no way to brace himself from the rest of her tirade. "You've been disrespectful all day and embarrassing me… Why can't you just control yourself? You, the almighty and wisest can read minds, kiss their asses for chrissake!"

With every word she cried, he stepped closer. Her eyes wide as he loomed over her small frame. In a low hiss, "And what makes you think I would fucking do that?"

Meredy lost all confidence and quaked in fear but dropped the bag. Her hand tender as it caressed his cheek. He snarled but he hand flattened, not one intention of retreat in her mind. Her fingers caressing him in the sweetest ways. His own fit settling as her eyes stayed trained on his own, searching; looking for the Erik she had come to know.

"I know you're better than that." Grace poured upon him as she stood on her toes. Those pink butterfly lips closing in on their claim, except now. It wasn't enough to settle him down, there was never enough.

Erik reared back, slamming his fist into the wall beside her. "Then you don't know me."

One stray tear rolling over her pale cheeks, a vision of despair. Meredy pleaded his name once more, "But I do… I do."

He dropped his own bag of jewels beside the other, slithering back into the darkness he was familiar with. The strings within his heart withering as he turned his back on her. All the light gone and time to think fading, even as the questions bombarded his thoughts. What would help was a drink and much needed solitude. If anything he would fix this but within due time.

"Don't come looking for me…"

* * *

Very typical that he would end up in the darkest corner of the tavern. It was where he drank, adding anguish to his livid state. He couldn't give a fuck about the city's toll keeper or their bounty and neither about the anorexic secretary that was on their asses.

Their; only him now. A sight of pink replaced by the internal voids of those around him. No substance that he could grasp onto, all those rotten. But not her.

In all his thoughts she twirled away, merry and happy. Different from how he had left her. Her eyes terrified as she shook from his own sorry state. He had scared her. It was a thought that should have dawned on him sooner. Scared -afraid, petrified and panicked on the spot; experiences that Meredy should never associate with him.

But he had brought it upon himself. Gripping the handle, it cracked. The cheap glass still falling apart as he held it ever more, the small shards finding their way into him. Breaking past the bandages that surrounded his hand. New red borne and spotting over the rusted brown, a scent of comfort.

He couldn't grimace at the pain he felt. Not anymore. Only letting it linger as the blood stopped seething, picking the small pieces from his hand. Erik sighed and stood; hoping that the bartender would add the drink to his till.

There was no way in hell he would return to Crime Sorciere so soon. And if he showed without Meredy, there would be too many problems. The fucking blueberry would have a hissy fit and so would Sorano. And Racer. And Midnight.

Erik might as well call it quits now. He had searched for Meredy the majority of the day and not one lead had sprung. No trails to catch with his nose, no voice from the depths of her soul, not a single clue. It was a message.

Idly he checked out the room he got, which was more like a closet. Only a small bed sat at the far wall, adjacent to the small door of the balcony. The room barren without a bed stand or small wardrobe. This may as well compare to his prison cell. A small room that lacked the personality of the bar downstairs and the appeal of the front lobby. He felt trapped.

And it was back down to the bar.

The mess he made was cleaned and a whole new couple was seated. Well, more like couples. All snogging on one another within their close proximity, one of the small rooms above unable to fit the party. A clear sight for the sorest of eyes.

And his eyes were still set on them. One of the girls giving a loud shrill of laughter, wiggling her fingers. "You there!"

He turned his head, finally being caught. "Yes you! Come on over 'ere, I've got something for ya."

Her head of hair was the color of corn, so light it was white. The dim lighting unhelpful as he shuffled on his way over. He only grunted in the presence of bodies. Their eyes and appendages focused on the one who called him over, the girl who sat in the middle of them all.

"Do ya need a drink for your troubles?" Her eyes batted, fluttering as one of the men dropped to their knees.

He grimaced, his eye caught by the gold collar on her neck. Special markings engraved finely, like the runes of magic. The soft smile she held turning into a smirk.

"Or maybe you're craving something else?" His eyes never fell below her paled collarbone as she crawled up onto the table. Golden bands in congruence chained to her wrists and ankles.

Acknowledging her comment with a firm shake of his head. "I'm not looking for a whore."

Ignoring his reply, a small pout formed on her lips. One finger crooning over his cheek, the masked angel a devil. "You can do whatever you want, mister. Your wildest dreams even."

But she wasn't the girl of his dreams. Erik caught her hand, a small gasp falling from her lips. He held it far from him, glowering down. "I can go get the calvary-"

The highest pitch of glee springing forth, startling even him. The prostitute laying on the table in her fit of laughter, rolling on it's wobbly legs. The table agreeing with her as it creaked and her followers guffawing in suit.

"What the fuck is the matter?"

She stopped dead, doe eyed. "No authority will ever help you... _Cobra_."

Erik growled and it only served to make her fit rage on. His hand shaking as he held it back, fisting it deep inside his coat pocket. She was right and there was nothing to argue with the six figures she adorned.

"Fill your mouth with someone else," he snickered. "Can't be so hard to bother me."

"That's the point… You're not easy." She arched her back, reaching for him.

Once again he stepped back, deciding he would waste energy to smack her hand away. He ignored her and made way to the empty bartop. She called and he paid no mind as he settled in the poorly upholstered seat. His ass would be numb in little time but it was away from temptation.

But it just followed. Dainty fingers sprawling upon the lavish bar top, slowly making their way over to him. He held his hand up, "You can't just leave me alone?"

"What mistress are you so faithful to?"

He scoffed. Faithful was a funny word. A word he never thought could be compared to or even thought of on the daily, he just did. And it was the only thing he was going to do right.

"Regular scotch, please," the bartender eyeing him warily. "Don't worry about the bill."

Another bubbled giggle, "He just wants some Clorax."

Another strange look and he merely nodded. The chemicals would do him much better than some weak spirits. "What she said."

And as the minutes passed, Erik had plenty of drinks in hand. His mind at ease.

He learned that the woman went by Venus (most likely a facade) and she liked fruit. But he wanted to know nothing more, especially since her own soul was empty. It was definitely strange as everyone carried a tune but there wasn't a single not to come from her. Only empty glances and frothed phrases; all wishing that Meredy would come find him instead.

To come look at the man he would be without her…

Lonely. Afraid. Empty.

For the first time that night, it dawned on him. He stumbled from his stool and downed the rest of his drink. An energy building within him; the levels indescribable as he looked into the pink eyes of Venus.

Her manicured nails clicked over the small clipboard that held his cheque, a bright flash of teeth. Pink swirling into the darkest of reds. "I never do this but I'll take your billing."

Erik blinked, grabbing his coat. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, well…" she folded her hands into one another. A sickly sweet aroma, presented from her figure.

"Spit it out," he bit.

When she opened her hands again, there was a robust berry. So red it was black, a tincture of violet. He quirked a brow, unsure of what to say of the presentation.

"This is for you," she forced it into his hands. Sitting straight as he dared to press it against his lips. "But don't eat it!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You just handed it to me." Though it wasn't the smartest idea to wolf down food from a stranger.

Simply stated once more, "Don't eat it. Send _her_ my regards."

Her irises flaring from their red to a soft blue, like the foam of the sea. As she walked away, her chains were clinking together softly and the soft crash of waves infiltrated his thoughts. There it was… The roll becoming ever more violent as she settled back in the horseshoe of men and women. Shifting into someone entirely different, pink hair with a matching set of hearts on her collarbone.

Red eyes once more as she sat on her throne, egging him on. She knew her plans wouldn't work against him. _Go_, Venus thought, _before my mind changes_.

It was odd, as the experience wracked his mind. The power in the fruit a tenfold compared to the ether held in the magical dagger. What made it so special?

He just guessed he was going to find out as he left the shitty tavern. Away from the elusive prostitute and the other whores that stuck to her. The drunkards a moth getting caught in an electrical lacrima.

The air breezeless as he made his way into the town's streets. One turned corner and he didn't have to look, his answer falling right into his lap; even if she legitimately fell.

A small squeak erupted, "You can't look where you're going, ass- Erik! I've been looking everywhere for you."

She bit her lip, eyeing the hand he held out. Meredy stood up herself, presenting a mess but he wasn't any better. "I guess I thought too kindly of you. Of course you would be at a fucking bar," she glanced over the name, "The shittiest too."

He wanted to tell her to be quiet but she was right. In the most reverent manner, "I was looking since I told you to leave..."

She was invincible as she folded her arms. A woman of independence yet compassion as her eyes doted over him, still deciding. He reached out, dragging the back of his knuckles behind her ear. She stiffened but he still went on. Fingers trailing down her collarbone, the pink hearts nonexistent; bandages wrapped around it instead.

"It really is you… I'm such an idiot."

"And?"

"And I messed up. I'm not going to pretend I didn't, I can't anymore. You're going to leave," Erik breathed deep, becoming shaky, "But you can't."

She turned her back, walking deeper into the alley. He only followed as she lead him. Patience, he told himself over and over.

The gray city landscape fading as they waded through skinny trees, to the scrawny underbrush. All the burs sticking as the sparse forestry gave way to a yellowed field. A breathtaking view as Meredy turned back around, the stars adorning her in the finest light.

"You think I would leave?" Her finger posed right over his heart. Meredy intaking a shaky breath as she pushed her nail in. "As if you just set that example."

"Em…" she glared and he sighed. As he spoke, his hand rose and covered her own. "I know, I didn't know what else to do… This mission was stressful and look what it did to us."

She pulled her hand away, her stare never ending. "Don't act like this was the hardest thing you've done. It was a piece of cake, Erik."

"Just some fucking flesh wounds, right?" He pointed at her shoulder, frowning. If only he had done his job, Meredy would not have been hurt.

"You're hurting me more than the bitch who stabbed me." With a raised voice she stomped into the field, cloak billowing behind her.

The distance between them grew, Meredy's irritation sparking his own. Until he remembered the piece of fruit Venus had gifted him. Immaculate as he received it veiled in a thin napkin, sitting in the coat pocket. It wasn't time yet.

"Y'know… Everybody needs an escape sometimes and that's what today was supposed to be. For the both of us…"

He could smell the salt, in spite of her confidence. "But it's always about you…"

Erik tried to be reassuring, "It won't be like that anymore."

"You always say that Erik but look where we are. You can't even commit to this, whatever the hell it is!" Her arms flailed in frustration, head tilted toward the sky. Uncertain as she searched the heavens for an answer.

The idea never bothered him, Erik had wanted it too. But they were in much different circumstances, a situation in which it could be much more dangerous; in the manners of the heart and public. They both knew it but he could never accept it. But there Meredy stood in suffering, unable to compose herself. Her figure quaking as she dropped to her knees, a cry like no other cracking into the silent night.

"Em…" He kneeled behind her, hands hovering above her shaking frame. Stiff as they smoothed down her arms, drawing her long pink tresses back.

"Tell me what to do… I'll do it." Burrowing his face deep into her thick locks, he inhaled. An aroma of brown sugar and nutmeg, softer than a newborn calf.

Meredy sobbed, heaving forward. "I shouldn't have to."

"Please, Em. I don't know." Her own grief rubbing off as he felt the finest drops swelling, burning his vision. Another plea sent in his own choked sob. His hands holding onto her shoulders for dear life, pulling her into his chest. "Please…"

Her lip quivered as his thumbs traced over the spilt tears. Only the softest melody building inside of her, wracked with echoes of sorrow. Not a concrete thought but the emotion he needed to feel; Meredy was happy but felt trapped -voiceless. A pang of guilt surging through him as he knew it was his own fault. What she wanted was him, that was all. The ideas of a true relationship lacing in with the morals of her soul. The thoughts of a family but he knew they were far from that milestone.

Erik couldn't bring himself to say it, his own chords struggling for the syllables. The formulation of a question he had never said to anyone. But Meredy was the only one who deserved it. The woman who had stuck by his side since he was freed from his cell. Guided him through the treacherous works of quests and missions. And he certainly couldn't forget all the passes he got from Jellal. She was a keeper, the crowned jewel of Crime Sorciere. (Fuck Sorano.)

"Would you stay with me?" He let out a sigh as she spun around to face him. Humility besting him as his cheeks warmed. "Forever if that's possible…"

"Forever and ever?" She teased, her soul ringing with pleasantry.

Dryly he acknowledged her, "I don't wanna repeat myself."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. I think you were onto something." She giggled and he barked along with her. Her arms sneaking their way around his neck, settling her nose against his.

He peered into her eyes, chuckling still. "So is it a yes or no?"

A close-lipped smile arose, humming all the while. "I think it's a yes from me. I wonder what Jelly would say."

"Fuck him. Whatever he says or thinks doesn't matter, this is between us." He pulled her into his lap, nuzzling into her throat. Overjoyed with her decision, his thoughts overwhelmed by the future.

Meredy took his hand and wrapped her fingers around it, messing around with different positions. Glossing over his previous comment, "So what now? We get to hold hands and stuff? You'll kiss me in public? Take me out?"

"Whatever you want."

Her list grew even more outrageous but he nodded along. Meredy was not okay but happy. The joy she felt resounding within his own heart. Erik could do this. Loyalty unwasted with the woman in his lap as he knew Meredy would give the same in return. No more give and take. Only the cultivation of a shared life.

Beside himself, he pressed his lips into the nape of her neck, hair and all. Rubbing soothing circles on her upper arm, scared to let go. "I brought you something. Are you hungry?"

The berry in his pocket flared with a whimsical energy. Meredy's head turned and he knew she could feel it too. "Stealing food from strangers again?"

"Not this time. This er… woman gave it to me." He dug it from his coat, unwrapping the piece in front of her.

"Woman?" Now Merdy was intrigued. Tilting her head at the sight of the now larger berry. It was ripe, the magic oozing out from it's broken skin. Erik's own handling causing it to be a less than perfect view.

"From the bar but it doesn't matter. This is for you." Urging her on, he passed her it. No further speculation needed as all he felt was good. "Now eat."

She offered no hesitation, taking a bite from the fruit. The sweet juice dribbling down her chin; moaning softly from the taste. "Are you sure you didn't steal this?"

"If I knew where to get it from." His own pleasure sounded as she shoved the rest into his mouth. "Em!"

The rest of the fruit awash on his tongue, making him shudder of the otherworldly flavors. It made him hazy and far from weak, like a great oak sprouting from the confines of his stomach. The thirst and hunger he felt prior, squelched as he only salvated for more. But it was all gone, except for the dried red lines on Meredy's face.

Cupping her chin, he couldn't help himself. He took a languid lick up her chin, careful to miss her lips. Still enjoying the taste he couldn't possibly describe.

"Erik…" Meredy's breath fanning against him, as he ravished the sticky juice away.

But he couldn't stop there, his hand slowly pulling the string of her cloak. The black cotton falling from her shoulders, revealing delicate caramel skin. His lips never leaving as he dragged them down her neck, kissing over the white bandages. He could leave hickies elsewhere.

Broaching the top of her bosom, her shirt pulled haphazardly over her shoulder. Meredy gasped as he bit down, enamored by the scent beginning to stir within her loins. But he had to stop, gazing up at half-lidded eyes. His fingers snuck under the hem of her shirt, just for the contact. Smooth skin keeping him grounded for the time being.

"We don't have to y'know. It's okay to say no Em, I understand." Erik spake softly, the tip of his nose cresting her ear; over the metallic hoops and studs. An iron that would hopefully keep spiteful sprites away. Maybe he could get some to match.

A flurry of pink curls as she turned her head, full lips capturing his own. Delicate as she commanded, "Keep going."

Erik wanted to be gentle and soft but his kisses were fervent. An unexplainable heat swelling within him as Meredy's mouth clashed with his own. Sighs and spit traded as he laid her down on her signature cloak. His fingers entangled in the long spun tresses of hair as he clutched around her hair tie. Down her hair fell, framing her face perfectly.

Incoherently he mumbled about he beauty as he pulled her shirt over, groaning as the bandages wrapped around her breasts. She giggled as she returned the favor, his shirt now being used as a pillow. "Are you sure these can't come off?"

"It's only been a day, Erik. The wound hasn't even scabbed." Her fingers rubbing soothing circles over his forearms.

He wanted to whine as a babe without milk but chuckled instead as the pads of his fingers roved under her backside. Visibly Meredy squirmed, eyes wide as he finally found her rump. No energy wasted as he squeezed, her hips rolling over his own.

"Don't get too excited now." Pressure building as he rocked into her, breathing heavy as their tongues danced. Leaving kisses on her taut stomach.

He couldn't pull away as he struggled with his belt. Smaller hands replacing his own, guiding the band through each loop. The calm night air settling on the two, his own heat unyielding. Lurching forward as soft hands palmed him. Erik shuddered and held back a grunt, Meredy's hands swift in their efforts.

Meredy purred, "Sees you beat me to it."

"No," he thrust into her palm, "You're beating me."

She flushed red, stopping. Now it was his turn and took no time slipping his hand into the waistband of her shorts. Eyes locked onto hers as he cupped her soaked panties. "Doesn't take you long to get ready either."

"Shut-" Her lips closing as she mewled. Gently tracing over her slit, poking at her enlarged pearl. "Don't tease me."

Her whine fell on deaf ears as he prodded against her tight hole. Meredy clutched onto him in desperation, lips trembling as he continued his light ministrations. She was slick and ready. Her chest heaving and restricted as he pet her quaking pussy.

Erik licked his lips, pressing his forhead against hers. Two fingers now curled within her. Only wiggling those two digits within her, stroking at the flower. Meredy crying and digging her nails into him with the smallest of movements.

"Gah- You're no fair," she strangled. Jolting her head forward to give him a kiss.

Meredy quaked as she lay there, confused when she realized he attempt failed. He stayed still as an evil smirk arose, an idea coming to mind. Erik removed his fingers only to place them in his mouth; preventing the climax Meredy wished to have. The taste of her arousal tangy and sweet. A far better treat than the berry that they'd shared.

"No fair, hmm?" Red eyes looked up at him in mock betrayal, pouting. He swallowed and patted her butt, "Turn over."

"Huh?" She was in a dreamy haze as much as he was.

Planting his hands on her hips, he helped her. "Imma do all the work tonight, Em."

She wriggled free and rolled over herself, hands and knees settled on their makeshift blanket. Meredy hissed as he gave her swollen lips a lick. He loved when she rode him but tonight was time to show appreciation. Showering her cheeks and thighs with bites and kisses, gently guiding both of her legs down so she lay flat.

He poked his member against her nether lip as he settled on top of her. Intertwining her unharmed side with his own. He tugged her arm out for leverage as he pushed in. Humming with glee as he was fully sheathed, accompanied by her own mewls.

He combed her hair to the side as he settled deeper. His hips jerking forward as he tested the position, pace climbing steadily. Muscles tense as Erik dripped with sweat, pistoning deeper into Meredy.

She clutched onto him, crying with pleasure. Thumb circling around her sensitive nub, laying on top of her smaller frame. He groaned, "Em…"

"Erik," Meredy gasped in return. Holding her waist up as he delved into her core, skin slapping at this point.

He could hear it. Not the climax but her soul. It was awash in ecstasy, swirling colors of pinks and reds as he kept on. Each a burst that richoched into the echoes of chimes. A cacophony of love.

Bodies slick with sweat as she beat him to it, hips jolting back as she came. Pink lips agape as she convulsed, keeping his thumb pressed against her clit as his end neared.

"Can I," his mouth slack as he tried to speak. "Inside?"

The swell of her hips pushed back as acknowledgement, dainty feet curling into his. What she wanted, he would give. Her shoes curled against his, walls tightening as his he gave way to his last push. The hot seed spilling into Meredy. A final moan escaping from her.

Erik wasn't limp as he laid by her side. Both needing a moment to rest. His hands attracted to her hair, playing with the individual strands as she gained her breath. Creeping into her backside, clutching on for dear life.

Helping her pull her shorts back up, righting his own. It was an awkward wiggle as he didn't want to stand. Wishing to stay in this dead pasture until the sun rose but he couldn't risk Meredy getting sick.

He peppered her shoulder with soft kisses and wrapped his arm around her torso. With a low whisper he said sweet nothings. The phrases and thoughts that came to her mind as they cuddled. Every assurance true on his behalf.

But all good things had to come to and end. It was a blessing to have such sensitive ears. "They're out here?!"

He couldn't listen to the rest as her tugged the last of his clothing on. Meredy obediently following in suit. "Time to go," she chirped.

"More like time to pull another Houdini. Let's never come back to this hell hole." Erik stood and intertwined their fingers together.

She squeezed and began to head back into the forest. Her hand extended forward and practically dragged him along. "Our adventure must continue!"

And it continued; all the way to the room Meredy rented. Till the dark hours of early morning and all the way back to their camp. From there it was Sting's wedding and Jellal's begrudging blessing.

Erik was complete.

* * *

**No beta we die like women. Leave a fave or comment, really fuels my writing!**


End file.
